Anything for you
by Sparkles and Rainbows
Summary: All characters included where I can! Please read and review! x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N another new one! Not sure about it yet but will see. When Zoe goes missing and strange things start to happen, will Max and the ED team be able to work out the clues and find out where she is in time? Enjoy and please read and review! Xx **

"Noel? You seen Zoe?" Max queried, glancing around the busy reception area to see if there was any sign of her.

Noel looked up from the desk and his mountain of paperwork, and shook his head "Nope. Sorry Max"

Sighing, Max took out his phone, dialling her number for the umpteenth time that evening since he had finished his shift. He had asked everyone he could think of, but no-one knew anything of her whereabouts. As her phone once again went straight to voicemail, he decided to leave a message in the hope that she would get it at some point "Hiya Zoe, it's me. Again. Where are you? You haven't been in work all day, and I'm starting to get worried. Everyone is. Call me as soon as you get this. I love you" he sighed again, cutting off the call and putting his phone back into his pocket.

Rita walked over to him, her expression filled with sympathy for him and concern for her colleague. It wasn't like Zoe to go awol "Anything?" she asked quietly and sighed when she saw him shook his head in response to her question "Tell you what. I'm not doing anything tonight. I'll help you look for her, yeah?"

Max looked at her, grateful for her offer "Thanks Rita"

"Its fine. Zoe's a friend. Robyn'll help too, won't you Robyn?" she asked as she walked towards them. Robyn nodded "Of course I will" she confirmed, pulling her jacket on.

"We will, too" Sam added as she and Tom joined the small group. She noticed Tom frown at her "What?"

He gestured towards her bump; she was 14 weeks pregnant "Don't look at me like that, I'm as worried as you are. I just think that you need to be careful, you've got a baby to think about as well now" he said quickly, noting her glare at him.

Sam folded her arms across her chest, giving him a stern look "Tom, I'm pregnant, not ill. I'll even stick with you if it makes you happy. But I _am _going to help look for her. She helped me before, at the GMC hearing, so I owe it to her" she explained swiftly, determination showing in her face.

…

To wake up and find yourself in a room that is both pitch black and silent is an unnerving experience, Zoe decided quickly, opening her eyes only to find more darkness all around her. Even more unnerving, though, was the fact that she couldn't move. Wiggling her fingers experimentally, she realised that her hands were tied tightly behind her, and she couldn't reach the knots.

After a few minutes, she had worked out that the ropes on her wrists were tied to something behind her, as were her ankles, although she couldn't figure out what it was. Coughing slightly, she bit down on the thick rag that was knotted in the middle and had been stuffed in her mouth. She tried a few times to dislodge it with her tongue, but only succeeded in tightening it. Not having the ability to speak frightened her somewhat; she had always been able to talk her way out of anything. She was used to having power and authority, so this was way out of her comfort zone.

Zoe hated the fact that it was deadly silent in the room; at least if there was someone yelling at her she knew that she wasn't alone. As if someone had read her thoughts, footsteps, those of a man who grunted quietly but said nothing, started across the stone floor in the direction of where she was, stopping a few paces away from her. She wasn't sure how he had found her so quickly, since there was no light in the room, but something told her that now was not the time to try and reason with him, not until she knew more.

This man clearly wasn't lacking in intelligence, and that enraged her all the more, although she didn't show it. He had pre-meditated this, planned it; she still couldn't recall how she ended up here in the first place, but it wasn't just by chance, that much she knew.

…

At the church bell rang, sounding midnight, Sam spoke up, exhausted "I'm going to have to call it a night" she admitted "I'm on an early shift as well…" she was cut off as Tom approached her, holding her jacket in his hand.

"Sam? This is yours, isn't it?" he queried, showing her the well worn item of clothing.

She nodded her head, confused "Yeah, that's mine. But I wasn't wearing it, and it wasn't in my bag" she suddenly thought of something, and her suspisions raised "Tom! I left that in my locker"

"And you did lock it?"

"Of course I did! The key is in my jeans pocket, how did it get here?" Sam thought aloud, asking the question that she knew everyone would be thinking.

Rita frowned, stopping to pick up a scarf that she immediately recognised as hers "And this is mine! I left it in the staff room. Right, I am now officially freaked out. This is getting too weird"

"It's almost like someone knew that we would be here, looking for her. First, Zoe goes missing, then this. Surely that's too much of a coincidence?" Max spoke up, his words striking a chord with his colleagues.

"I agree" Rita said "This is too much of a coincidence. What is going on?"

Sam's phone bleeped to say she had a text and she opened it, scanning through it quickly "That was Charlie, we need to get back to the ED asap" she said quickly, a little unnerved by the situation.

"What's going on?" Tom demanded, feeling out the loop.

"He didn't say" Sam replied quietly "But I'm guessing that it has something to do with all of this"

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thank you for all the lovely reviews, comments, follows and favourites so far! Enjoy and please read and review! Xx **

"Charlie! What's going on?" Sam asked frantically, rushing over to him and frowning when she saw the look of confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?" the older nurse replied, a quizzical edge to his voice.

Sam frowned, getting her phone out from her pocket and opening the text message, showing it to him "You texted me to say get back here asap!"

Charlie shook his head, taking the phone from her and reading the message "I didn't send that. My phone's in the staffroom, in my locker"

Bemused glances were passed between the small group of colleagues as they tried to work out what could be going on.

"Right, thanks Charlie" Sam said, walking in the direction of the staffroom.

…

Zoe lay on the floor in the dark room, waiting for something to happen. The man had come in, sat in front of her for a while and then went away again. What did he want? So far he hadn't spoken to her, although she was sure that wouldn't last for much longer. He clearly had a reason for bringing her here, now she just had to find out what that was.

The sound of footsteps coming towards her once more brought her out of her thoughts as she heard him sit down, closer to her this time "I suppose you're wondering why you're here" she heard him say, but she was too frightened to respond "We both have questions, and we both have answers. I suggest you co-operate with me, Zoe, it will make your time here much easier" he waited for her to nod before he continued "I know all about you Dr Zoe Hanna, where you work, that you recently resigned as clinical lead and much more" he leaned forward and took the gag out of her mouth "What I need from you is information"

Zoe hesitated, waiting to see if he was going to say anything else. The room was still pitch black so she couldn't see his face, she guessed that was intentional, though "W-what kind of i-information?"

"I might know about you, but not much of your colleagues. That is what I need from you. Who took over from you when you resigned as clinical lead?"

"C-Connie Beauchamp" she stammered, not even thinking about what she was telling him. If she refused to tell him, he would find out another way and she was sure it wouldn't be pleasant.

"What did she do before coming to the ED?"

"A surgeon. Cardiothoracic"

The man paused, scratching his head "I see. Right, that's all the questions for now" he leaned over her, tying the gag back in her mouth and tightening the knots on her wrists and ankles "I'll be back in a minute, I need to get some things"

That last sentence filled her with dread. What was he going to do to her now? What things? Who was he? The last question kept circling through her mind as she tried to remember if she had heard that voice before. He returned shortly afterwards, taping over the knots to ensure that she couldn't get to them and then left again, leaving Zoe wondering what on earth was going to happen to her.

…

Max entered the code into the lock on the staffroom door and opened it, instinctively looking around him and scowling when there was no-one in sight "There's no-one in here" he said, turning around to face the small group "Hang on, where's Rita? She was with us just a second ago"

"No, no, tell me that you're not thinking what I'm thinking" Robyn suddenly spoke up and everyone turned to look at her, their initial reason for coming to the staffroom forgotten.

Heading back towards the main reception area, they were stopped by Tess "Do any of you know anything about all these notes? They're everywhere!"

"What notes?" Max demanded. Could they have anything to do with Zoe's disappearance? Or Rita's, for that matter? He took one of the notes off the reception desk and scanned it over and over, searching for any tiny detail that he might have missed. The note said just one word 'Grass' he picked up another 'Tarmac', 'Door'. After he had studied them for a few moments and couldn't make any sense of them, he handed them to the others who seemed as baffled as he was by the notes. They all had just one word on them, a random, indescriptive word. What did they mean? Little did they know that these random, indescriptive words were actually a lot more important than they realised…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you for all the lovely reviews, comments, follows and favourites so far! Enjoy and please read and review! Xx **

Max went through the notes again with Robyn whilst Sam and Tom and other staff members from the ED helped to look for Rita "Grass, tarmac, door, gate…" he dumped them down on the side, baffled. They didn't make any sense! How could these random nouns help them?

…

Rita sat huddled in the corner of a dark room, not sure where exactly in the hospital she was. It had all happened so quickly, she hadn't had chance to react or even to scream before she was locked in this room that she didn't recognise.

She hadn't noticed how quiet it was in there until the door was opened and rough hands grabbed hold of her arms, hauling her to her feet "Move!" one man ordered, shoving her forwards so hard that she almost fell but managed to regain her balance before she did so.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" she asked, regretting it as soon as she had said it.

"Silence!" he barked at her, his face, like the other men, covered by a black mask so that he couldn't be recognised.

…

"Drink!" a man ordered Zoe as he held a cup to her lips. She obeyed, swallowing the liquid even though she didn't know what was in it. To be honest, she was grateful for the drink; her throat felt like it was on fire and the humidity of the room wasn't helping, even though she was against an outside wall which was a bit cooler.

"This…what did you say her name was? Oh yes, Connie, Connie Beauchamp, what's she like? Do you get on with her?"

Zoe swallowed, unsure of what to say "I-I guess so. She hasn't been in the ED that long so I don't really know her all that well"

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"N-no. Who a-are y-you?" she asked tentatively, inwardly cursing herself as her voice began to shake.

"Finlay James' father. He died whilst he was in your hospital. You had a duty of care to him and you let him die!"

"I-I'm so sorry that we couldn't save him, he was very badly injured-" she was cut off by the gag being quickly replaced before she could say anything else.

"You're a liar! No, you're more than that, you're a murderer and a liar!" he screamed at her, spitting as he did so "You deserve everything you get, and so does your precious hospital!"

…

Robyn picked up one of the discarded notes that Max had thrown on the floor, clearly showing his frustration at the situation. Squinting, she saw a word written in tiny writing in the bottom right hand corner 'roof'. She picked up another and then another, noticing that they all said the same thing "Max! The roof, we need to go to the roof!"

He looked at her, confused "How did you work that out?"

Robyn half smiled, passing him a few of the notes "Look! There, and there, it says 'roof'. And there's tarmac up there, and a door…"

"You're a genius" he grinned "Now lets get up there, come on!"

…

The door slowly creaked open as Rita was led out onto the roof "W-why are we u-up h-here?" she stuttered, trying momentarily to move out of the man's strong grip before giving up, realising that he wasn't going to let go.

"You'll see" he smirked, turning her around so she couldn't see the edge and at the same time moving her towards it until her feet banged on the concrete edge "Don't fight me, it'll only make things worse for you"

Rita looked at him, fear evident in her eyes "I want to go back" she said, hoping that she sounded braver than she felt at that moment.

He laughed, although it wasn't a friendly laugh by anyone's standards "Really? You want to go back? Well, your wish is my command!" he said, pushing her roughly so that she fell backwards but luckily managed to cling onto the edge even though she was shaking like a leaf in a storm and her hands were sweaty and clammy from nerves.

After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only about a minute, Robyn and Max appeared, spotting her instantly "Rita!"

"Help me! Pl-please, help me, I can't hold on much longer!" she cried, tightening her grip once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thank you for all the lovely reviews, comments, follows and favourites so far! Apologies that it is so short, got writer's block on this one so any ideas would be appreciated! Enjoy and please read and review! Xx **

"Rita!" Robyn cried, rushing over to her close friend and colleague with Max not too far behind her.

"Don't come any closer!" the man ordered, holding his hand out to stop them "I mean it, any closer and she gets it!" he spat harshly, indicating Rita who was jut about managing to hold onto the edge.

…

Zoe opened her eyes to yet more blackness. She didn't know why she kept on opening her eyes when she knew that she wouldn't be able to see anything in the pitch black room. She could only guess that the effects of dehydration and undernourishment were starting to take their toll and that her brain was hoping that somehow she would get out of this nightmare, and hopefully sooner rather than later.

She had no idea how long she had been in this same room for, but what she did know was that she hadn't been untied once in the amount of time she had been in there, or even moved and her body was starting to feel the strain from it.

Her thoughts wandered momentarily to Max and the others back at the hospital. Had he tried to contact her? She wouldn't have known if he had, the man had stepped on her phone, crushing it and breaking it into hundreds of tiny pieces that he had then scooped up and thrown into the rubbish bin. Zoe hoped against hope that they hadn't given up on her after she had been missing for so long.

…

Max put his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender and to show the men that they weren't going to come any closer. Instinct was telling him to run forwards, shove the evil man out of the way and grab Rita, but the more logical part of his brain took over, telling him that actually that probably wasn't the greatest idea. He could get hurt, so could Rita and Robyn so that plan wasn't particularly great "C'mon, help us out here" he pleaded, hoping to appeal to his better nature "What do you want? If you tell us, we can work something out"

The man scowled at him, turning his attention back to Rita for a moment and then to the people he had quickly come to know as Max and Robyn, her colleagues "I want revenge" he growled, his voice low pitched and unpleasant.

Before any of the people gathered on the roof could say anything else, security appeared and the guards dragged the man away, taking him completely off guard and moving him towards the door that was situated at the edge of the roof before he could do any more damage.

"Rita!" Robyn squealed, unable to contain her relief as she and Max helped her onto the roof and enveloped the woman in a tight hug. Rita was in shock, she couldn't speak as she tried to get her breath back, but she was immensely grateful to her colleagues, she had genuinely feared for her life for a while back then.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N thank you for all the reviews, comments, follows and favourites so far! Enjoy and please read and review! Xx **

Zoe's eyes shot open when she sensed movement coming from behind her but she stayed still, waiting to see what was going to happen to her.

After a few minutes, the ropes that had been keeping her tied to the hook on the wall were undone and her ankles were untied before she was hauled to her feet, being pulled back by her hair when she lost her balance. The sudden and abrupt movement made her feel dizzy and nauseous and she had to fight just to keep herself upright. A thick black scarf was tied over her eyes to prevent her from seeing where she was being taken before the man led her towards a small white van that she couldn't see and pushed her inside.

Zoe sat still, trying to figure out where she was and what exactly was going on. She felt her ankles being roped together again, tighter than before. She wondered where she was being taken to now, for the time being at least she was just glad to be out of that building.

…

On his break, Max paced around the grounds that were outside the hospital. He dialled Zoe's number and sighed when it yet again went straight through to the answerphone. Not knowing that her phone had been smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces days ago, he waited for the beep and left a message "Zo, its me. Again…where are you? Are you in trouble? Are you hurt? Please, babe, just let me know that you're okay. I love you, Zoe Hanna.

…

"Well, this is it. This is goodbye" the man said, standing her up and helping her out of the van so that she was stood on the ground that was actually round the side of the hospital, although she didn't know where she was, and led her over to a corner where there was no-one around "I'd say it's been a pleasure, but then I'd be lying" he checked the ropes, tightening some of them before he stood up and began to walk away, leaving her there "This won't be the last you hear from me!" he warned her, before upping his pace and breaking into a jog and got into the van, driving off as quickly as he had arrived.

Zoe sighed, part of her was glad he had left her, but another part of her was frightened. She had no idea where she was, only that she was outside. Anyone could be around, do anything to her and there would be nothing that she could do that would stop them. She could scream, in the hope that it might attract someone's attention, but then she didn't know whose attention she would attract. She could just as easily end up in the hands of some other nutter and that was the last thing she wanted.

**Sorry it's very short; again…I seem to be better at building upto things in small chapters. Who will find her? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thank you for all the lovely reviews, comments, follows and favourites so far! Enjoy and please read and review! Xx **

Zoe shuffled backwards, towards the wall, leaning against it while she tried to work out what the best plan of action would be. She was totally disorientated, having no clue where she was, only that she needed to get herself out of whatever place that might be.

She stopped and listened to the noises in the area around her, hoping that there might be someone around or at the very least that she might get some idea of where she was. She could hear voices, although they sounded like they were a long way away from her, and she tried to call over to them to try and attract their attention. Zoe sighed on hearing their footsteps retreating in the other direction, away from her. They clearly hadn't heard her.

"N-no. Come back…" she said, although her voice was croaky and barely above the volume of a hushed whisper.

…

Max came outside on his break, absentmindedly going and standing in Zoe's favourite smoking spot. Going through the events of her disappearance once again in his head, he stopped when he thought he heard a noise but dismissed it when he couldn't immediately see anything.

"H-help" on hearing a voice, Max turned around, following the sound out of instinct, he knew that he hadn't imagined that.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. Crouching down next to the person leaning against the wall, he recognised her instantly. How could he not have? "Zoe! Zo, can you hear me?"

Zoe turned her head towards the source of the sound, and she whimpered quietly, praying that he wouldn't leave her there.

"Ssh, ssh, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm going to take this blindfold off, okay?" he reached around to the back of her head and first removed the cloth from her mouth and then the black scarf that had been tied so that she couldn't see anything "It's okay, its all going to be okay now Zoe" he soothed her gently, stroking her hair and kissing her lightly on her forehead "Jeff! Can we get a wheelchair over here please mate?" he called over to the paramedic, indicating Zoe.

"Yep, coming Max!" Jeff responded quickly, rushing over to the pair of them "Zoe? You alright princess? I think we should get all this rope off of you and then get you inside so someone can take a look at you, yeah?" he asked her, looking at her but not really expecting any kind of response.

Zoe returned his glance but then looked away from him, choosing to bury her head in Max's chest instead.

Once they had untied her and gone into the ED, Jeff called Sam over, knowing that she wouldn't make as big a deal out of the situation as some of the other staff would. Max stayed with her and no-one even thought to question it, he could stay with her for as long as Zoe wanted him there for.


End file.
